Dark Halla Tournament
by Kaos Kid
Summary: The greatest tournament of all time! Rated M for the blood and a few foul words


Disclaimer: I don't own Rouroni Kenshin, Beet the Vandel Buster, Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: The greatest tournament of all time!

**PROLOUGE**

Many years after the Makai Tournament in Demon World the Spirit Detectives are living a bit more peacefully. Yusuke is living a nice life with Keiko and their child Yukishiro. Kuwabawa is dating Yukina while at the same time trying to graduate law school. Kurama became an herbal doctor, and Hiei started killing demons to keep his skills sharp while pretty much living with Kurama.

So things were pretty much peaceful until….

Two years after Hiei moved in with Kurama…

"Hiei!"

"What," he yelled as he came out of the shower with black leather pants drying his hair

"We have a new mission," replied Kurama who after years of being an herbal doctor made it a side job to become a bounty hunter with Hiei. The balance of the two jobs let Kurama buy a private island.

"What is it this time, another weakling stealing things?" asked Hiei as he laid the towel down.

Kurama started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Hiei.

Kurama, still laughing pointed at Hiei's head.

Hiei took his sword off the table and looked into it and started shaking with anger.

"What the heck did you do to my hair!" yelled Hiei with as his face becoming as bright red as his hair.

"I didn't do anything," said Kurama, "you must have mistaken my hair dye for your shampoo."

"I hate it when things like this happen!"

"Well, get your own house," replied Kurama.

Hiei mumbled something, and then said aloud, "Why do you dye your hair anyway? Isn't it naturally red?"

"Lately a few strands of white stay in my hair after transforming back from Yoko, and it also makes my hair brighter "

"Anyway, what's the new assignment?" mumbled Hiei.

"It's another Dark World Tournament sponsored by some guy named Uro or Maru or something like that. Oh do lighten up!" said Kurama, as he noticed Hiei still staring at his sword.

"How can I lighten up when my hair has lightened up on it's own, Damn it?" shouted Hiei

"Hush, it'll come out with another herbal concoction of mine, but I still need to know if you're coming to the tournament?" Kurama asked as he started mixing juices.

"Yeah, I need some harder opponents and more money, because there's bound to be an award and criminals there," said Hiei as he made black flames appear around his hand, smirking.

"Well," sighed Kurama, "I guess we should be leaving now," as he changed to Yoko, grew plant wings, and flew off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Narutooo!"

"What!" he yelled.

"We're leaving!"

Naruto leaped out the window with a rice cake in his mouth.

"Usamaki Naruto has arrived!"

"Great," said Rock Lee, "now let's get Neji and Sasuke and meet with Guy and Kakashi sensei."

"Wait!' said Naruto, "Watch my perfect chakra control."

Two clones popped up and ran in two separate directions while Rock Lee and Naruto went to meet with Guy, and Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!"

"Yahiko this one can not be defeated by imitation Hiten Mitsurugi try using your own moves or the Kamiya Kasshin style," said, Kenshin.

"But, I almost got you that time! Besides my style is mixing both your and Kauri's moves maybe I'll learn some martial arts from Aoshi or visit Sano and learn the two layer technique. Or, or, or-"

Speaking of Sanosuke, this one is getting you ready for this tournament that he's coming with us to, so go get Misao and Aoshi. Also, go get Saito for same reason when this tournament came up this one has been seeing his a –"

Bam!

"Sanosuke is back!" shouted Sano, "Hey where's Kenshin?"

Yahiko pointed to the hole Kenshin made when the door knocked him into the wall.

"Ororo?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poala, come on the paper says there'll be Vandels there."

"No Beet, I refuse to go "

"Well, whether you two are going or not I am," said Slade.

"Poala it says just sign your name and in a few days it'll transport us there." pleaded Beet.

"You two go, I'll help Kissu and Milfa here and that's final," Poala yelled

"Well Slade, let's go."

"O. K. I'll go but just put me on the cheering list," said Poala angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

"Allrighty then, are you guys ready"

"Yes, Sensei," says Rock Lee.

"I'll be cheering for you and Neji, Naruto" said Hinata.

"I'll cheer for you Sasuke," said Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Well, before you go I've got to tell you this paper is an extremely complex ninjitsu command. That convinces me that you are going to a tournament that is sponsored by an elite ninja. Whether or not it's true I'll be coming with you a few hours after you leave," says Kakashi.

"We don't need no help," says Naruto, "but come to the tournament if you want to so everyone sign your name an d let's go," said Naruto as he signed his name and disappeared into space.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, but I short of messed up Hiei's and Kurama's personality, also I have Beet the Vandel Buster in here and I noticed no one has done a story to it I hope you know what it is


End file.
